Meu professor e eu
by Natsumi Omura
Summary: oneshot bem romântica sobre o encontro de um professor e sua aluna, duas pessoas que finalmente tiveram a chance de se encontrarem para dizer as palavras que tanto esperavam ouvir, as palavras guardadas em seus corações.[Sesshy e Rin]


Sinopse; one-shot bem romântica sobre o encontro de um professor e sua aluna, duas pessoas que finalmente tiveram a chance de se encontrarem para dizer as palavras que tanto esperavam ouvir, as palavras guardadas em seus corações.Sesshy e Rin

**Meu professor e eu**

Acompanhada da musica Fukai Mori

-Eu estou atrasada...

**Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo**

**(Agora no fundo da densa, densa floresta, certamente  
Despertou o que estava escondido dentro do meu coração).**

Ela corria em meio à multidão para chegar ao lugar combinado, amaldiçoou seu irmão mais novo que desligou aquele irritante-Porém útil-Aparelho chamado despertador. Ela não podia se atrasar, não naquele dia, não no dia que ela planejou com todos os detalhes...Ela sonhava com esse dia, desejava-o com todas as suas forças...

...O dia em que ela e o Sesshomaru teriam seu primeiro encontro!

**Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta  
Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru  
**

**(Quanto mais me esforço a procurar o poder, mais me canso  
Todos irão desaparecer na escuridão eterna)·.**

Deu um pequeno sorriso de alegria quando a imagem dele veio-lhe a mente...Há quanto tempo era queria que isso acontecesse?

Dois anos, isso mesmo faz dois anos que ela nutre esse amor platônico pelo se professor.Ele Sesshomaru, um homem-Não mais um adolescente como ela.

Abafou o riso com a mão

Lembrou-se do dia em que se conheceram...Pensando melhor aquele dia foi trágico!Ela tinha acabado de chegar atrasada na escola, sendo impedida de entrar na sala e olha que aquele era o dia em que iria conhecer o seu novo professor vindo direto da Inglaterra!

E o que mais?

Ela tentava se lembrar o porque de não ter gostado daquele dia...Por alguma razão a lembrança a deixava chateada!

Puxava da memória...O que mais aconteceu?

-Ah!Lembrei!

No mesmo dia ela esbarrou-Caiu pra ser mais exata-Num rapaz de olhos dourados, na verdade eles dois rolaram escada abaixo e ela caiu por cima dele deixando-os numa posição um tanto quanto delicada...

..Isso foi o que o diretor disse, e pior esse rapaz era o seu novo professor-O que ela não pode assistir a sua primeira aula porque chegou atrasada!

E quem era o professor?Bem pro azar-Ou sorte da garota-Era um rapaz chamado Sesshomaru...

E ela e ele quase foram expulsos do colégio por supostamente ter um caso!

Sesshomaru, rapaz de vinte e dois anos...Um homem estudioso que viveu quase a sua vida toda na Inglaterra...Dono de cabelos brancos e olhos dourados...Um yokai...O rapaz por qual ela se apaixonou a primeira (queda) Vista!

E Deus! Como ela queria que aquele dia chegasse logo!

Nunca pode sair com ele por causa da sua posição de professor, mas agora que ela já se formou ela poderia dizer as palavras que estavam guardadas só pra ele...Ela iria dizer que o amava!

**Chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta kana**

**(Mesmo se for pequena, certamente verei a tristeza)·.**

Todas as aulas que teve com seu amado professor ela suspirava apaixonada, mal conseguia prestar atenção por que toda vez que olhava para aquele belo rosto ela ficava corada!

E ele percebia isso e dava breves sorrisos de satisfação!E assim eles flertavam um com outro,ela corando e ele sorrindo...

E depois de dois anos de amor platônico ela tomou coragem, e para surpresa dela ele aceitou!

Deu mais uma risadinha, olhou o relógio.Maravilha ela estava vinte minutos atrasada!

-Shippou você me paga!

Correu para frente da estação de Tóquio, tentava encontra-lo no meio das milhares de cabeça que estavam lá;

-Sesshomaru cadê você?

Ficou na ponta dos pés na esperança de ver uma cabeleira branca no meio de tantas cabeças, mas se desequilibrou quando alguém esbarrou nela, esperava o impacto com o chão, mais ele não veio...O que veio foi à queda em cima de uma pessoa desconhecida.

Tentou se levantar e apoiou as mãos no peito dessa pessoa desconhecida, a pessoa por sua vez também estava tentando se levantar, mas Rin apoiou a mão no tórax dele forçando-o a se deitar no chão novamente.

Ela passou a mão na cabeça tentando arrumar o cabelo que ficou despenteado, o rapaz olhou para a pessoa-Que na opinião dele era um desastrado-que havia caído sobre ele e arregalou os lindos olhos dourados.

Tal foi à surpresa em sabe que se tratava de uma "desastrada" Uma linda e delicada "desastrada"

**Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu  
Itsu wariya uso o motoi  
Tachisukumu koe mo naku**

**(Quanto mais vivemos  
Mais coisas perdemos pouco a pouco  
Perdido num vale, num chão inseguro  
Nos impossibilitando de falar e chorar)·.**

Lá estava ela tentando arrumar os longos cabelos castanhos, com aquele rosto infantil para uma garota de dezoito anos.

Deixou que um sorriso zombeteiro saísse de seus lábios

-Você sempre é assim tão desastrada ou só quando me vê?

Rin olhou pra a pessoa que estava embaixo dela.Arregalou os olhos castanhos vendo aquele tão conhecido rosto

-Sesshomaru-sama?

Levantou-se rapidamente e bateu na própria roupa tentando arruma-la

Anta, eu sou mesmo uma anta!-Pensou com o rosto vermelho

-Você já percebeu que nos dois só nos encontramos através de quedas?

Ela deu um sorriso sem-graça

-Er...Gome ne Sesshomaru-sama -Ela se curvou em uma reverência

-Rin você não precisa me chamar de Sesshomaru-sama nós não estamos mais na escola...

**  
**-É verdade...-Ela deu um sorriso fraco-Você não é mais o meu professor...

**Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kizukanai mama  
Sugiteyuku mainichi ga kawatteyuku  
**

**(Assim como o céu, muito, muito azul, ferido  
Todos os dias, o cedro vai para o rio.).**

Ela apertou a bolsa com mais força...Como ela estava nervosa, ela tinha se preparado psicologicamente para aquele momento durante semanas, mas bastou um olhar dele para que a sua preparação fosse por espaço!

Apertou a bolsa com tanta força que o seu celular pulou dela, Rin se abaixou para pegar mais o chutou-o sem querer e o celular foi para no meio da multidão que queria entrar na estação...

...Ela tentou passar mais por causa de seu tamanho foi impedida, avistou o celular e se agachou para pegar,mas alguém a empurrou e a pobre garota caiu de joelhos no chão

-Ai...

Sesshomaru estendeu uma mão para a Rin, ele a segurou e se levantou.Ela naquele momento sentiu duas coisas;

A primeira: Não deixou de reparar o quanto à pele dele era macia;

Segunda: O joelho dela doía!

-Você está bem?

-Acho que concordo com você...Nós dois só nos encontramos através de quedas -Levou a mão ao machucado que fez no joelho-Ai...

-Vem vamos ver isso...

---

Isso estava sendo um completo desastre!Isso o que passava na cabeça de Rin

Primeiro ela chega atrasada, depois cai em Sesshomaru e agora por causa de ser tão desastrada ela havia se machucado!

Sentados em um banco estava Sesshomaru e Rin.Ela fazia uma careta de dor enquanto ele colocava um curativo na perna da garota

-Me desculpe Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru não entendeu e a olhou interrogativo

-Se desculpar porque?

-Eu estraguei tudo...Se eu não fosse tão desastrada!

-Você não seria você!-Ele completou a frase da garota-Você não estragou nada...

-Você jura?

Os olhos da garota tinham pequenas lágrimas

-Você está melhor?

-Estou!-Ela se levantou -O bom de ser desastrada é que você se cura fácil!

Ele se permitiu sorrir, era engraçado como ele se sentia em relação aquela infantil-E desastrada- Garota.Ele se sentia calmo e ela provocava uma estranha sensação em seu corpo...

...Sim ele a amava.

**Tsukurareta wakugumi o koe ima o ikite  
Sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo**

**(Uma estrutura alcançável, a mão da voz  
Um fraco e antigo coração está começando a bater novamente!).**

Ele se perguntava como isso aconteceu, afinal ela é completamente diferente dele!Sempre fora frio com todos, não demonstrava seus sentimentos e tão pouco se envolvia com humanos! Para ele os humanos eram uma raça inferior...

...E aquela humana foi capaz de muda-lo

**Toki no "rizumu" o shireba mo ichido toberu darou**

**(No "ritmo" do tempo, talvez voarei mais uma vez)·.**

Lembrou-se do dia em que se conheceram...Aquele incidente da escada que os colocou em uma situação constrangedora!Ela colocou em risco o seu emprego, e o diretor ainda o acusou de ter um caso com uma de suas alunas!

**Bokutachi wa samayoinagara  
Ikiteyuku doko made mo  
Shinjiteru hikari motome  
Arukidasu kimi to ima**

**(Vivemos em qualquer lugar  
Enquanto viajamos sem rumo  
Procurando a luz na qual acreditamos.  
Eu caminho com você.)·.**

Sesshomaru morou sua vida toda na Inglaterra estudando, voltou para o seu país de origem quando ganhou um emprego para lecionar em um colégio particular, onde ele acidentalmente conheceu Rin...

...Sua Rin!

Na verdade quando ele a conheceu pensou que ela fosse mais uma garota desastrada e fútil, mas ele estava enganado, mal sabia na época como ansiava por aquele momento em que os dois poderiam em fim ficar sozinhos.Se o diretor daquele colégio dissesse que ele estava se envolvendo com a sua aluna ele iria confirmar e ainda diria que tinha orgulho disso!

**Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu  
Itsu wariya uso motoi  
Tachisukumu koe mo naku  
**

**(Quanto mais vivemos  
Mais coisas perdemos pouco a pouco  
Perdido num vale, num chão inseguro  
Nos impossibilitando de falar e chorar)·.**

Pra ele Rin era única- Para uma humana- Sempre foi sonhadora e quando dava aulas para a garota ela vivia no mundo da lua!Ela tinha muita energia e sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto, agora com dezoito anos ela não mudou em nada, continuava a mesma menina "Aluada" e "Desastrada".

Mais continuava sendo a mesma Rin que fez com que o frio coração dele se esquentasse de novo!

Nas aulas ele a observava sempre, ele sabia que ela fazia o mesmo e quando a pegava olhando-o ele sorria, e Sesshomaru adorava a reação que ela tinha,afinal ela ficava uma graça corada!

Era divertida aquela brincadeira...E quando ela o convidou para sair ele aceitou, nunca irá esquecer o rosto de Rin naquela hora, um rosto de satisfação e de alegria!

**Bokutachi wa samayoinagara  
Ikiteyuku doko made mo  
Furikaeru  
Michi o tozashi  
Aruiteku eien ni  
**

**(Vivemos em qualquer lugar  
Enquanto viajamos sem rumo  
Olho para trás  
O caminho tortuoso  
Andando para sempre)  
**

Olhou para a garota e sorriu

-Vamos?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e um pequeno rubor veio-lhe a face.Agora sim eles teriam o seu tão esperado encontro!

Um encontro que mostraria o quanto o que os dois sentiam um pelo outro...

...E em fim os dois poderiam dizer as tão esperadas palavras que estavam guardadas em seus corações...

...Aishiteru (1)

**Tachisukumu koe mo naku ikiteyuku eien ni **

**(Vivendo para sempre impossibilitados de falar e chorar. )**

**Fim**

**(1)- Acho que todo mundo sabe o que é essa palavra,mas pra quem não sabe ela significa: "Eu te amo"**

Oi!

É a primeira vez que faço uma fic com alguma musica-Acho que tem até um nome para esse tipo de fic, quem souber me fala XD.

A musica Fukai Mori é perfeita porque me lembra do Sesshomaru!Eu peguei a letra na internet então vocês me desculpem se ela estiver errada!

Essa fic é bem curtinha e bem adocicada, excelente para se ler em dias frios-Como é o caso do dia em que eu a escrevi-Uma comedia romântica bem leve que demonstra o sentimento que os dois sentiam um pelo outro e que estavam sendo escondidos.

Achei que colocar o Sesshy como professor ficou perfeito, porque ele é um homem sério e as alunas ficariam babando por ele!E eu acredito que todo mundo já se apaixonou por um professor antes XD Sabe aquela paixonite que você tem por aquele professor quando é pequena?

Por exemplo em Sakura card captors a mãe da Sakura ( acho que o nome dela era Nadesico) e o pai eram professor e aluna!

E a Rin ela é a aluna meio avoada que vive no mundo da lua, a típica garota que sonha com o seu príncipe encantado.E ele veio em forma de professor!

Bom é isso espero que tenham gostado.

Beijinho de uma romântica incorrigível!

**Natsumi Omura**


End file.
